Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to a copying apparatus.
Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a so-called serial type recording apparatus, which is configured to form an image on a recording sheet such that a recording head is reciprocally conveyed in one direction and the recording sheet is conveyed in a direction perpendicular to the conveying direction of the recording head. There has also been known a scanning apparatus, which is configured to scan an image on an original sheet such that a relative position between a line sensor extending in one direction and the original sheet is conveyed in a direction different from (e.g., perpendicular to) the extending direction of the line sensor. Further, a copying apparatus having functions of both the above-described recording apparatus and the scanning apparatus has also been known.
In the copying apparatus of this type, the scanning direction of the original sheet and the recording direction (i.e., the conveying direction of the recording head) may be different from each other. In such a case, in order to form the scanned image on the recording sheet, the image data may be modified so that the image is rotated by 90 degrees (i.e., an arrangement of pixel data should be converted).
In one conventional copying apparatus, image data generated by a scanning device is divided into four sections in the scanning direction, and each of the four sections is divided into four subsections in a direction perpendicular to the scanning direction. Then, image data corresponding to each of the subsections is generated.
Such a conventional copying apparatus is configured to convert the image data for each of the subsections into compressed image data, and store the compressed image data in a memory. When the 90-degree rotation process is executed, pieces of compressed image data corresponding to the subsections aligned in a line in the direction perpendicular to the scanning direction are decompressed, and each piece of pixel data is arranged in a memory in accordance with positions of the pixels, thereby converted image data being generated.